An Emotional Time
by Sakura Kinomoto7
Summary: ~This happened before sakura has the star staff and sakura/star cards~ Sakura is 13 and is dealing with some unexpected problems..What are emotion cards and why is everyone acting soo strange? There is a third cardcaptor and another guardian!! Please R+R!
1. Default Chapter

Sakura(me):*calls the Sword card* STUPID COMPUTER!! *slices it up * FIREY!! burns it to ashes* POWER!!! * stomps on the ashes*  
  
Kero: SAKURA!!! Stop doing that and talk to the very generous people who have decided to read your story!!!  
  
Sakura(me): ok…ok * smiles…sweat drop* sorry about that!!! My computer is being stupid!!!  
  
DISCLAMER: I Sakura Do NOT and will not EVER own Cardcaptor Sakura….* mopes around* now leave me in my sorrow……;_;  
  
  
  
An Emotional Time  
  
  
  
"Li, Madison and everyone else in the school has been acting pretty weird lately. Sakura thought to herself. Li never fell all over himself to help Meilin…I wonder what's up?" "Sakura….SAKURA!" Madison shouted! "Like I was saying…isn't Zack the cutest guy in the hole school?!" "But I thought you hated Zack and his stupid made up stories?" Sakura questioned.  
  
***********************  
  
"Hi Li, how are you?" Asked Sakura in a flirtatious voice. "Move Sakura your blocking my view of Meilin!" He answered back angrily. "But, but, but Li…" She stammered. "I thought you loved me?" Whimpered Sakura. "What I never said that!" Yelled Li. "But Li…………….." she started. "Avalon just get away from me!" he said heartlessly. Li didn't see but Sakura was crying as she ran away. "Why would he act like this, *sniff I thought he loved me!?" RINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
(School's out)  
  
On the way home Sakura was met by Kero. "Sakura do you feel that?" Kero asked. "What do you mean Kero?" she answered. "It's a Clow card…but it stronger than any there one that I've ever felt!" he said. "It feels like its mutated or something…..It's extremely strong! Ive never felt any thing like this!" he said. "Than I better get ready Kero…..!" "O key of clow, power of magic, power of light…Surrender the wand the force ignite…. RELEASE!!" she screamed. "RELEASE FLY CARD!" "What?! The fly card never gave me wings before!" "Sakura you've reached a new level of power and the cards have changed a little." Said Kero. "No way Kero!" "Yes way Sakura!" "Huh?!" said Sakura. "What is it Sakura?" "I can feel the card…its…that way!" She said as she pointed left. "Come on Kero lets go!!" "WAIT SAKURA! He yelled…You don't know how to fly!" "He he…..Oops I guess I kinda forgot…." She said feeling stupid. "Well first of all Sakura, you need to get as high up as you can and then you should catch and up draft and be able to fly." "Ok right…..Got it!  
  
JUMP CARD RELEASE AND DESPLE!" Sakura jumped high into the air and before she knew it she was flying. "What do you think it is Kero?" "I don't know Sakura BUT YOU BETTER GET READY BECAUSE HERE IT COMES!" WOOSH!! "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she was slammed into the ground. "WHAT HAPPENED KERO?!" "One minute I'm flying and the next minute I'm laying on the ground!?" "Sakura LOOK OUT HERE IT COMES AGAIN!!!!!" "AHHHH……………….OUCH!! HOW IS THAT THING SO FAST KERO? ITS IMPOSSIBLE, to catch it if I cant even weaken it!!" "HURRY SAKURA USE THE CARDS!" Kero yelled frantically! "OK!….SWARD CARD, RELEASE AND DISPELL!!" It attacked again but this time Sakura was ready, (CLANG) her sward hit something……just then the creature stopped. "What?! (her eyes widened wonder) Wha….What is this card?!! It kinda looks like the shadow light and earthly card all in one? BUT ITS PINK AND RED!"  
  
  
  
WHHOOOOOOOOOOSH! Something or someone landed right infront of Sakura. "Just leave this to me!" shouted a strange girl. "Love card return to the power!" She shouted. There were some bright lights and the thing turned into a card!!! Wooooosh! She jumped into the air and that was it! "WAIT! I NEED TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!?" Sakura yelled.  
  
(To be continued…….)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura(me): (sakura's quote) Don't ever forget who you are….because if you do your destiny will be forever lost……… 


	2. Meet Myio Shogusha

Sakura (me):*sits drinking her tea and eating muffins *  
  
Kero: * drools over Sakura's shoulder* muffins……………  
  
Sakura (me): *hands Kero a muffin * here ya go Kero!  
  
Kero: thank you Sakura…..now you can start the story sense I have my muffin!! *smiles *  
  
DISCLAMER: I Sakura do NOT or will NEVER own Cardcaptor Sakura……..* starts crying*  
  
Meet Myio Shogusha  
  
BEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEP  
  
Sakura sat straight up in bed and grabbed her alarm clock which was still beeping. WAAAAKE UPPP! Kero Said. Sakura Slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she say was Kero up in her face. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Sakura screamed as she fell out of the bed. KERO!!! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT DOING THAT? Sakura yelled. Sakura breakfast is on the table!! Sakura's dad yelled up the stairs. Ok dad I'm coming!! With that she turned around and directed her attention to Kero. Just for that your not coming to school with me today Kero! But Sakura I need to be with you…..what if another one of those strange cards is out there?! KERO I can handle it myself!!! She said as she slid her shirt over her head. But….but SAKURA!! NO Kero!!! She yelled as she ran down the stairs. She finished with breakfast as quickly as she could, so she could tell Madison what had happened last night. Bye dad I've gota go…..she said as she skated away. Sakura SLOW DOWN! Her dad yelled after her. CANT DAD OR ILL BE LATE!! She yelled franticly. WELL SLOW DOWN ANYWAY SAKURA YOUR GONA HURT YOURSELF!! Her dad yelled…but it was to late she was already out of range and she did not hear him.  
  
(lunch time at school)  
  
Hey Sakura over here!! Yelled Madison, Chelsea, Reta, and all of Sakura's friends. COMING!!! She said as she ran over to them. But someone was in her way and she ran right into him……oooohhh OUCH!!! She said as she rubbed her side. She looked up to see Li standing over her. He offered her his hand to help her up and she gladly took it. Sakura…..about yesterday…..what I mean to say is……well…… But Sakura cut him off before he could finish. Don't worry about it Li it wasn't you it was the card! She said as she smiled sweetly. She started to walk away but Li grabbed her arm. Sakura…promise me you will be careful out there. He said. Don't worry about it Li ill be fine! She said as she hugged him and walked away.  
  
Madison!! She called. Sakura!! Madison said smiling sweetly. Sakura there is someone I would like you to meet…..she pulled a girl with brown hair that fell to her shoulders out from behind her back. Sakura I would like you to meet Myio Shogusha!!! She transferred from Kenishoa Elementary (another elementary in Japan) Sakura bowed and smiled. Welcome to Reedington!!! I hope you like it here! Sakura said. She examined Miyo for the longest time….she didn't look like anything out of the ordinary she had shoulder length brown hair and wore a sky blue ribbon in it….she didn't look much older than Madison and Sakura either …….and had deep purple eyes…….but for some reason Li didn't seem to trust her at all. Sakura pulled Li to the side. Li what's wrong? She asked. She has weird powers…….I don't know for shure…but something isn't right here Sakura!! * he yelled* 


	3. Lies Within the Truth

Sakura (me): *sits doing her algebra homework * now lets see the square root of this is….*puts pencil up by her cheek * o ya……. *Wrights something down *  
  
Kero: *looks at Sakura's paper * *shakes his head * that's not the right answer Sakura….  
  
Sakura (me): T_T Well than if your so smart Kero why don't you do it for me!!!  
  
Kero: *yells * BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!!!  
  
Tori: *yells upstairs * SAKURA WHOS IN THEY'RE WITH YOU?  
  
Sakura (me): *hits Kero * *whispers * see what you've done!!! * Yells to Tori* O NO ONE TORI IM JUST ON THE PHONE WITH MADISON AND WERE ARGUEING ABOUT OUR ALGEBRA HOMEWORK!! * Directed at Kero* T_T  
  
Kero: Ok I get the point Sakura *changes the answer on Sakura's paper * *yells * NOW GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
Tori: SAKURA…….?  
  
DISCLAMER: I Sakura do NOT and NEVER will own Cardcaptor Sakura!! *crys into her hands *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lies Within the truth  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(After School)  
  
So Sakura tell me….what exactly happened last nigh? Li questioned. Well Li I was just walking home and then…..Suddenly Sakura stopped in her tracks. What is it Sakura? Said Li. Sakura pushed Li to the ground before she could answer him. Just then something black entered Sakura's body and she screamed in pain. Sakura…….SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Sakura fell to the ground and grabbed her chest and Li ran over to her. O key of clow power of magic power of light….surrender the wand the fore ignite….RELEASE!!! Sword card RELEASE AND DISPELL!! She yelled. Sakura took the sword and ran at Li. Sakura…..WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Li yelled as he tried to dodge Sakura's blows. Li looked into Sakura's eyes but something was different….the twinkle was gone….she looked like a soulless ghost. That's it! He thought to himself. She's being controlled by something!! But what is it…..  
  
He concentrated all of his powers and tried to see what it was. It's a clow card!! He yelled. But what card could it be? Its Hate of course! Said a strange voice from behind him. Li turned around to see a strange girl standing behind him. What…who are you? Questioned Li. No time for questions now Li….If we cant get that card to leave Sakura's body…..she will….. SHE WILL WHAT? WHAT? AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!? Screamed Li. I just do Li…and if we cant get that card to exit Sakura's body She will DIE!!….you see the magic from the card will counteract will Sakura's magic causing a negative magic inside Sakura's body…..that would be too much for her and she would die as a result!! WHAT??!! NOOO!! SAKURAAAAAAAA!! He started to run but something was holding him back. Li stay here you would only get in the way….leave this to me they are my responsibility… they are my cards! Key of Emotion…..Bring forth the power I MYIO COMAND YOU!!……RELEASE!! Li stood stunned my what he had just herd.  
  
Myio…Myio why did that sound so familiar? Li thought to himself. That's it!! He yelled. Your Myio Shogusha!!! Myio was already locked into battle with Sakura. If I cant save her….than she will…..Myio thought to herself. No…no I wont accept that!! HATE CARD….RETURN TO THE POWER!!! The strange Black Card exited Sakura's body and Myio bent over and picked it up. Sakura fell to the ground and Li ran to her. Please let her be ok….he thought to himself. When he got over to her she opened her eyes and looked at him. Li….please forgive mee….and with that she passed out. He kneeled down and picked her up and started to carry her home, but Myio was in his path. Li listen very closely to what I am about to tell you. Source of power source of light residing within me….to the path of no return……..show your power…Li you shall forget you have seen me. She put the staff in front of Li and he fell to the ground.  
  
Sakura(me): (Sakura's Quote) Don't ever forget who you are…..because if you do your destiny will be lost forever!!! 


End file.
